Zero: The Dragon Vasto Lordes
by Schiffergirl31
Summary: Cara Schiffer, the cero espada, has been bored for a good amount of her life. Lord Aizen never lets her go ANYWHERE, Szayel, her fracciones, never leaves his laboratory. Nnoitra, well, just wont leave her alone. But when a old friend enters the ranks as the sexta espada, everything changes quickly. AND lets not forget they have intruders trying to kill her friends...


**Prologue **

Cara wandered the sands of Las Noches, her piercing green eyes scanned the black and white desert for a meal. She sensed something nearby, something strong, a meal. She smirked as she watched the huge adjuchas stumble across the bland scenery, its breath heavy from running. _Looks like someone is on the hunted list_, she thought as her black, scaly tail twisted and wriggled in anticipation. She dug her claws into the sand and crouched down in a hunting position, waiting for the adjuchas to stumble right into her still, white, body. _Patience, Cara,_ she thought to herself. _Wait for an opening..._

Cara's wings twitched, she couldn't hold back any longer. She let her wings take over, shooting her to her prey. She latched onto the neck of the weakling, it screamed in agony, blood pouring from the gaping wound she had given it.

"Who- Who are you..?" the being asked. Cara smirked, her eyes bore deep into her prey's.

"Cara, Vasto Lordes Cara Schiffer," She tore through its flesh right down to the bone, eating whatever she could before scavengers came to get it. She always left some for someone else, it was just her nature to do so. when she finished what she was going to eat, she sat down next to the carcass and gazed at the still, crescent moon.

"Hey, you going to finish that huge thing?" Cara wiped her bloody mouth and turned to face the raspy voice. Right in front of here was another adjuchas. Male, with blue eyes and a muscular, panther body.

"why?" Cara asked, "thinking of fighting me if I say no?"

"Well, I think I'm smart enough to know you are stronger than I am, eh?" the adjuchas grinned, flashing a set of sharp teeth. Cara smirked,  
Its my nature to give weakling like you my leftovers, but first, let me hear your name."

"you want to know my name?" the panther hollow turned his head to the side in a confused matter. The dragoness shrugged.

"if we meet again, you'll never know."

"fine, its Grimmjow, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques"

"Cara Schiffer," She smiled, "Pleasure to meet you, Adjuchas Grimmjow"

* * *

500 years later...

Cara flew across the sandy desert of nothingness. She was weary and needed to rest up for a bit, looking for a place to rest she saw something. Three white dots in the sand below. They weren't adjuchas or any other type of hollow she had seen before. curious, she landed softly behind them, making sure she hid any trace of her presence. They were humans, no, not humans. there was no way a human could have so much spiritual pressure. Then, Shinigami!? Cara gritted her teeth. Keeping a close eye on them, she followed them carefully.

"Lord Aizen, where are we going first?" asked one of the shinigami.

"the answer, of course, is obvious, we will make an army," Cara's eyes widened. _An army!? Shinigami making a hollow army!? _the thought of it made no sense to her. The shinigami in the front vanished, Flashstep?! A hand reached over and clasped over her mouth,

"Starting with her," a cool smile fit across the brown-eyed shinigami. Cara snarled and yanked his hand away from her.

"who the hell are you!?" she asked, spiting venom into each word.

"I am Sosuke Aizen," he said calmly, "and I can make you stronger, if you join me of course."

"Join you! you mad!?" she screamed at him, furious. why would she, a great vasto lorde, combine forces with a shinigami!? that's insane!

" you're a vasto lordes, correct? what would happen if I made you something even greater?"

"but that's impossible, nothing is higher on the scale than a vasto lorde!"

"oh? but you see," he reached out to her, the cool smile still stretched on his face.

" I can break that now, I can make you the strongest just by combining your power, with the powers of shinigamis" Cara couldn't believe what she was hearing. She smirked, _alright Mr. high-n-mighty, lets see if you really can~._

"okay, so if I join you, you'll give me this 'shinigami power' correct?" she asked, placing a hand on her jutted out hip.

"yes, that is all," Aizen replied cooly."

"then its a deal."

"excellent, you have great potential too." He held out his hand to Cara.

"Come, let us start a new world."

* * *

**if you haven't noticed I am redoing Cara's fanfic. It'll still be CaraXGrimmjow, it will follow the plot of Bleach more. I hope you'll enjoy this one even more than the old one ^^ **


End file.
